Secret's out
by DomesticatedPiggy
Summary: Marinette makes a dumb mistake which costs her her secret. (Takes place in season 1, before Princess Fragrance. This story is also a sort of AU, as it'll branch off from the show.) I'm open to suggestions for chapters via PM and review. Also, please favorite, follow and review if you enjoy this story! I'm always looking for constructive criticism. Cover drawn by my dad.
1. Chapter 1 : The Mistake

**Author's note: So, this is just a quick little Marichat story thing I wrote. I guess I'll continue it if people like it. The Cackler is my own made up villain which was kind of a joke since, when I google translated Caquet, it translated into cackle. xD Anyway, if you like the story, please favorite, follow and review. I've never written a story for Miraculous before so I'd love some feedback.**

* * *

Marinette was walking home from school after a tiring day. Granted, the school day hadn't been the thing that had tired her out. Mireille Caquet, a girl from another class, had been akumatized for one reason or another.

Marinette wasn't completely sure why, but she had an idea. What she did know though was that she'd had to fight a witch-like supervillain at school by the name of "The Cackler" who'd been pranking everyone at the school, followed by malicious cackling.

That may not sound all that bad, but some of the pranks had gone a bit too far and Principal Damocles had even apparently been sent to the nurse's office after being hit in the head by a bucket of water which was supposed to be a "harmless prank". Luckily, he'd been fine soon after the incident. She supposed that had to do with the magical nature of the miraculous' powers.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had located The Cackler after checking all the security cameras and chased her around the school while she flew around on a broom and avoiding her pranks. When they finally caught her, Marinette realised the object of interest, the broom, which must have held an akuma inside of it was actually a mop with a tag on it saying it was the property of the school. She hadn't thought much of it at the time though.

After breaking the mop in two, purifying the akuma as Ladybug and having everything go back to normal, she'd transformed back to normal in the bathroom and as she was leaving, had bumped into Mireille again. Mireille broke down at what she'd done and explained to Marinette that she'd been the victim of a horrible prank and, since she was a class representative, had had to clean it up. She'd already been stressed due to her job as weather girl and her family life and from what Marinette had gathered, had accepted Hawkmoth's deal for power right away.

Marinette had consoled her and afterwards, had gone back to class along with the other students, who had been scattered around the school, probably due to the pranks.

Even though they were all used to the supervillains by now, school had been ended a bit early, possibly to clean up the aftermath of the pranks that hadn't been cleared up by magic. At least Mireille wouldn't have to clean up by herself now.

Anyway, now that was all done and over with and she was walking home, tired. She'd be able to sleep soon enough too. They hadn't had any homework as far as she could tell.

Still, it felt like sleep couldn't come soon enough. The bakery wasn't that far away, but she just wanted to get home. So she took a shortcut she didn't normally take through an alleyway between shops. That was a mistake even her ladybug luck couldn't save her from.

It happened so fast. She had heard footsteps behind her and turned around to look. Two men were walking towards her. She wanted to move away, but one of them ran up and grabbed her and she was powerless to do a thing after that.

She still struggled however and the man hit her in the head. After that, she was unable to struggle any more and even struggled to think clearly. They tried to grab her small purse, but she held on with all her might, even in her haze, knowing Tikki was in there. In the end, however, it slipped away from her and she knew she'd lost her one chance at escape along with her kwami.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Even in her muddled state, Marinette heard those words loud and clear and was surprised when the weight was soon lifted from her. She fell to the ground, no longer being held up by her captors and still unable to stand up properly. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was being held while someone was yelling her name. "Marinette! Please...wake up!"

She opened her eyes to a familiar face...or well, mask. "Chat..."

"Marinette! I'm gonna go get help! Stay right here..."

"No...please...my bag..." Marinette muttered.

"Your bag? We can look for your bag later! You're hurt and-" Chat got interrupted.

"I need...my bag..." Marinette choked out. "Please..."

Chat hesitated. "Okay, I'll get it for you."

Chat checked the ground for a bag. He knew he should be getting help, but Marinette seemed really intent on getting her bag, so he supposed it couldn't hurt much to give it to her before he went.

He scanned the ground, using his cat eyes' night vision. He located the bag right away, it was on the ground beside the two crooks he'd knocked out cold. It was a circular bag, that opened like a coin purse. He picked it up. It was empty. Surely Marinette couldn't have only wanted the purse itself. It must have had her wallet or phone in it.

He decided to search the ground first. He would take it off of the crooks if he had to, whatever it was, but he figured it'd be easier to look at the rest of the alleyway first.

That's when he noticed something on the ground, hidden more in the shadows. It was something small and red that looked like a plush toy, but he knew better. _Is that..._

He picked it up in his hand and his suspicions were confirmed. _It's a kwami._


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mistake part 2

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the support! :D I knew Miraculous was a popular topic on here, but I did not expect people to like my story this much! xD I decided I'd better get to writing the next chapter right away so here it is! Less than a day after the first chapter! :D Anyway, as always, if you like my story, review, favorite and follow and um... Let's get on with the story now**!

 **Edit: I edited the chapter a bit and it wasn't updating, so I took it down and reuploaded it. I'm really sorry about the extra notifications for some of you. ^^ it won't happen again...**

* * *

After their encounter with The Cackler, Chat Noir had transformed back to normal when no one was looking and rushed back to class. It hadn't taken long, since Ladybug had rushed on to the scene first and he hadn't even had to use his cataclysm power.

Adrien had gone back to class, only to find that most of the students weren't present. Their teacher, miss Bustier then told the few who were present that they had homework and for them to inform the rest of the students when they saw them. He told Nino and Alya when they arrived, but Marinette was taking longer to show up.

The bell had rung and Marinette still hadn't shown up. Then school had been declared over for the day. He had asked around about her after class and Kim said he had seen her come back to the classroom and told her school was over, but had forgotten to mention their homework assignment.

So Adrien had taken it upon himself to go after her, with her homework in his bag. Alya could have given her her homework the next time she saw her, but he didn't know how long that would take and he knew the way to the bakery anyway. She couldn't have gone far yet, after all. He told his driver/security guard that he'd be back in a bit and ran in the direction Marinette must have went.

That's when he'd heard a struggle in an alleyway and when he'd looked, she'd been under attack. He hadn't hesitated, even at the risk of revealing his secret identity. The alleyway was dark and provided some cover as he quickly transformed, dropping his bag. Then, he'd thrown his baton at the two crooks and taken their attention off of Marinette. After that, they hadn't put up much of a fight and he had quickly checked to see if Marinette was okay. And she had asked him for her bag, which obviously had something of importance in it.

But he had never expected this.

Now, Chat Noir stared at the little bug-like creature in his hand. It was unconscious, but it was distinctly a kwami. Ladybug's kwami, if the red and spotted coloration was any indication. Marinette was Ladybug. There was no doubt about it.

Marinette had always been one of his friends, truly. Nino was his best friend, of course, and his other classmates were all very friendly, but Marinette had stood out in a way. Although she was very shy around him, she'd always seemed happy around him, albeit flustered of course. She was also a talented designer. He had always thought of her as a friend, but he didn't know her as well as he would have liked.

Ladybug was very different from her from what he could tell, however. She had confidence in herself and her abilities. She also had confidence in him. And she was so smart, not that Marinette wasn't... But she was always able to figure out a solution to every problem and save the day. She was perfect. Today was another example of that, she had hardly needed his help since he hadn't even had to use cataclysm.

If Marinette was Ladybug...well, that really mixed things up, didn't it?

He shook his head. No, this was something he'd have to think about later. Marinette was hurt. He needed to find help.

And with that, Chat Noir transformed back into Adrien. He put the kwami into the bag, and set it next to Marinette. Then, he ran to find help.


	3. Chapter 3 : Plagg sucks at giving advice

Adrien ended up calling the police and staying put. He didn't have any other options when he didn't see any immediate law enforcement around. He told them where they were and briefly, what the situation was, then went back to check on Marinette. She was passed out, though still breathing. She didn't appear to be badly injured except for perhaps some bruises. Thank...her ladybug luck for that. Seeing his friend and crush helpless like this hurt though. And he wasn't sure if she had some non-visible injury he couldn't account for.

Remembering the crooks beside her and worried they would make a comeback, he picked her up gently and carried her to the sidewalk, making sure her bag was safely in his grasp as well. People started to gather around, asking if they needed help, but Adrien told them he had called an emergency number already. Though some of them chose to stay anyway.

Law enforcement and an ambulance for Marinette arrived soon enough. They arrested and piled the thoroughly-beat-up criminals who were barely conscious into the cop car and questioned Adrien some more. He told them how he'd witnessed Chat Noir beat up these guys and then stalk off after telling him to call the cops and then, how he'd arrived on the scene in the first place after going after Marinette to give her her homework.

While this was happening, Marinette came to again as they put her on a stretcher (the kind with wheels), and tried to sit up. Though she still seemed extremely dizzy and the paramedics urged her not to push herself, she insisted she was fine and tried to tell the police what happened when they questioned her, also soon enough confirming that Chat Noir was present. And then she had a moment of dizzy shock when she realized that Adrien was there too.

He explained to her that he'd gone after her to give her her homework, to which she began to look around frantically for her bags. Adrien handed her the bag with the kwami in it right away, which he had been holding and she sighed in relief.

Adrien also took her backpack from a paramedic to give to her and took her homework out of his backpack, which Marinette accepted and put in her own.

The paramedics still insisted that Marinette come to the hospital for a check-up to which she begrudgingly agreed after calling her parents. Adrien stayed to see her off and the police started to leave as well. He then called his bodyguard to come pick him up.

The car ride home was tedious, but it was over soon enough. Adrien rushed out of the car and his bodyguard opened the front gate. Unfortunately, something much worse greeted him upon coming home, a person he often dreaded meeting, his own father. (Natalie and his bodyguard were present too, but she was completely silent and so was his bodyguard, but that was the norm for him.)

"Adrien, you're late."

"Yes, father. I had some...after school extracurricular...activities to take care of," Adrien said. He hated lying to his father, but he didn't want him to worry. At least...he thought he cared for his well-being, but he wasn't so sure, since his father had been especially cold after his mother's death. Adrien also secretly dreaded being forced back into being homeschooled.

"Is that so? I don't recall you having fencing or basketball today." His father said coolly.

He supposed he'd better come out with at least a half-truth. "Yes, well...I had to help clean up since a supervillain showed up at school...again."

His father narrowed his eyes at that.

"And then I...went after my friend to give her her homework..."

"Adrien." He started. "It is not your business to worry about the other students. You would do best to remember that." He stated, choosing the latter to talk about. Adrien hoped he perhaps realized it was not the fault of the school that a supervillain had shown up and that after the incident with the Bubbler at the manor, he'd see it was just as likely to happen anywhere.

"Of course father. It won't happen again." He said obediently.

His father nodded, then skulked off. Adrien sighed in relief and headed to his room. He opened his bag to let Plagg out and set his stuff down on the ground.

"Plagg. I don't know what to do. You...saw what I saw, right?" Adrien confided in the kwami.

"To an extent, yeah. Can I have some camembert already? I'm dying! I transformed you twice today, you know! I'm real tired..."

Adrien faltered at his clear lack of concern, but then he supposed it must just be because he was tired, like he said. "I'll get you some Plagg, but I could really use your help right now. That...that was a kwami, wasn't it?"

"Okay, okay, jeez... And yeah, the kwami we saw was Tikki, the Ladybug Miraculous holder. Can I have my wonderful, first-rate camembert now?" He asked dreamily.

Adrien left the room to go get the cheese, and as he began to process the facts again, he realized he simply must not have known Marinette as well as he thought, which was a really depressing thought for him. He had to make it up to her somehow.

He went to the kitchens and was planning to make the trip quick when he bumped into the head chef, Mr. Grenouille at the doorway.

"Master Adrien! Can I get you something? Dinner is being prepared as we speak, but we can make a small exception for you, oui!" The chef exclaimed. Of course he would make an exception for him, but all the same, it was nice to know he wasn't in trouble for sneaking food.

"Thank you, Mr. Grenouille. Could I get some camembert?" Adrien asked hopefully. Grenouille was happy to oblige and soon came back with a silver platter. Adrien thanked him and went back to his room.

When he opened the door and closed it behind him, the kwami was in his face. "Did you get it?" The Kwami asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"Yes, Plagg, here you go." He took the top off the platter and Plagg dug right in.

After Plagg had polished off the camembert, which didn't take long, Adrien spoke up again,

"Plagg, I...don't know what to do. Marinette ended up being Ladybug. She's the girl of my dreams, but all this time I just couldn't see it. How can I ever hope to make it up to her?.."

"Buy her stuff! That should fix it! Plus it'll make her like you a lot more."

Adrien deadpanned and sighed. He should've known after Valentine's day that Plagg knew nothing about girls. "Nevermind. I'll just call Nino."

"Shoulda done that in the first place!" Plagg replied in a superior manner, like he was above such things.

Though I can't tell Nino about Marinette's secret, he's bound to be more help than Plagg on this subject, Adrien thought to himself.

* * *

 **Author's note: I apologize for taking forever with this chapter. Stuff...happened. Thanks a bunch to everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. I promise I will reply to the reviews next time, but I don't remember who I already replied to in a pm, so I won't do that this time. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Macaroons are yummy

**Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone for the incredible support once again! :D Some things have come to my attention recently that I want to share with you all.**

 **First, I realized that Marinette's house was a lot closer to the school than I remembered and that that distance was necessary for the plot to take place. Also, the events in this story may not add up to the canon soon enough since this all takes place some time before episode 14 (Princess Fragrance) where she meets Master Fu. So! I decided that this will be some sort of AU for sure. Although the characters will still be in character to the best of my ability. Just wanted to make that all clear. xD**

 **Now to reply to this chapter's reviews!**

 **TheOriginalPercabethChild - Thank you so much for your kind reviews! And I'm really glad that you want to see more! :D I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!**

 **Guest - Thanks a bunch for the constructive criticism! :D I'll be sure to keep these points in mind at the very least and I hope my writing will improve for it! And also, thank you for pointing out the fact that Marinette's house is not all that far away. I probably wouldn't have realized that since it's been a while since I watched all of season 1's episodes, which is something I'm planning on doing again since that was only the first (or second time for some of them) time I watched them. I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :)**

 **mayuralover - Gotta be honest, even being one of the most powerful kwamis...Plagg sure is clueless. xD Thanks a bunch to you for reviewing every single chapter up to this point! Your continued support is much appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D**

 **Now on with the story! xD**

* * *

"Hey Adrien! Wiggity-waggity, what's up dude-bro?" Nino greeted.

Adrien facepalmed. "Do me a favor and never say that again, Nino."

"Sorry, I heard it on a show, thought it was cool. Seriously though, what's up?"

"I need to ask you for some advice..."

* * *

Marinette came upstairs with her parents -they had followed her upstairs from the car carrying her stuff, although she was still carrying her small purse bag- and plopped down onto her bed to sit down after a long afternoon at the hospital.

The doctor had given her a checkup and concluded that there was nothing seriously wrong with her, even though Marinette had passed out during the events, it must have been due to stress since it wasn't a concussion.

However, Marinette was allowed to stay home for a few days and if any other symptoms arose, such as pains, she would have to visit the hospital again.

Her parents had been incredibly worried upon hearing of the unfortunate events that had occurred and now refused to leave her alone. And although the car trip home had been brief, it had been full of concern from her parents.

"Marinette...you must have been so scared. Please, you can talk to us!" Her mother exclaimed now, in tears.

"I told you mom, I'm fine. Really. I just...need some time alone." Marinette said for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, but you can't just bottle it all up inside... Please, dear, don't struggle with this all by yourself!"

Marinette sighed. "I'm just RE-EALLY tired, mom... We can talk later, but right now...I'm gonna sleep..."

Her mom finally gave in, calming down just a little. "Alright, dear. I understand. But we WILL talk about this!"

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink, sweetie?" Her dad finally spoke up.

"Just water, I guess."

He nodded and they both left. Her dad came back with the water, then left again.

She sighed in relief. Finally, she had some peace and quiet to herself. Her parents were nice, too nice and loving. But she knew better than ever now that they would never understand her secret life.

Her relief was short-lived however. Marinette opened her purse bag.

 _Tikki didn't fly out like she usually did._

Marinette reached her hand into the bag and pulled the kwami out. She was unconscious... Marinette didn't know how long she'd been like that. She hadn't been able to check on her at the hospital.

"Tikki?" She whispered, worry evident in her voice. The kwami was warm so she knew she was alive. She gently laid her down on her pillow, tears gathering in her eyes.

Tikki still didn't move. _What should she do? Should she get her some food? Would-would it even help at this point? She couldn't take her to a doctor or vet. Then they'd take her away... Still, that'd have to be an option she'd consider if she didn't wake up soon. As for now, she'd just get her some food._

Marinette rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table and talking before she came down. Now they were silent. She ignored them until her mom spoke up.

"Are you okay, dear?" Her mom asked again.

"I-I'm fine." Marinette stuttered in reply and rushed to the counter where there were some macaroons, grabbing a quick handful.

"But you're crying." Her dad said.

She blinked in realization. She supposed she was. She should've wiped away her tears before coming downstairs. Stupid.

Now, she quickly swiped them away with one hand.

"Marinette...please, come sit with us. You can't eat only cookies if you're hungry." Her mom started again with a bit of hesitant humor in her voice at the end. And though her concerns were justified and so was her take on lightening the mood, Marinette couldn't take it anymore.

"Just leave me alone! You wouldn't understand anyway!" She yelled.

"Sweetie-"

She ran upstairs, tears still streaming down her face, clenching the small macaroons, but not so tightly as to break them. She then covered the stairway once more.

She set the macaroons next to Tikki in a faded blur and sat down on her bed to sob.

"T-tikki, I'm so sorry... I can't do anything right without you... I just can't... Not unless I'm Ladybug."

"Marinette." A tired voice squeaked. "It'll be okay..."

Marinette looked over at the source of the sound through tear-filled eyes.

Blinking them away, she felt pure relief wash over her as she looked over at her weakened -but very much alive- kwami.

No, not just her kwami. Her friend.

"Tikki! You're okay!" Marinette cried out.

"Yes, Marinette. I am very tired, but I will be alright. I-" Tikki coughed.

"Don't strain yourself Tikki." Marinette urged. "Here, I brought you something to eat." Marinette offered a macaroon to the Kwami.

"Thank you Marinette, but-" The kwami coughed and took the macaroon, pushing it aside. "There's something...you should know."

"I'm listening."

"When we were attacked...Do you-cough- remember what happened?"

"Yes, they attacked us and then I was hit in the head...and Chat Noir, he saved us." Marinette replied.

"But Marinette, I used my power..." The kwami struggled.

"What power?"

"I...used my powers of good luck as soon as I heard a struggle and I phased through the bag to avoid being seen...but I overestimated myself and used the last of my strength...and then I couldn't move at all..." Tikki coughed again.

"But you were in the bag when I got it from..." She paled. Adrien. Adrien might've seen Tikki. Either him or...Chat Noir.

"It's just as I feared...Someone saw me." The kwami said dejectedly.

"Are you sure?" She didn't give the kwami time to reply, knowing it to be true. "Someone...knows our secret?" Marinette uttered in pure shock.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Marinette."


	5. Chapter 5 : Cookie-Cutter part 1

**Author's note: Sorry for the looooong wait! I hope this chapter is worth the wait though! :) I gave the chapters some dumb names! Also, this chapter and the next are going to be structured a bit like episodes, with lots of cuts between POVs, so I hope that's okay as well. ;_;**

 **Rose Tiger - I know right. xD And she only has Marinette to depend on, poor thing.**

 **mayuralover - Thank you so much for reviewing, as usual! :) And I agree, she was a bit harsh, even if it was said under such unfortunate circumstances.**

* * *

 **Rest of the phone conversation between Adrien and Nino:**

* * *

"Oooh, is it a girl?" Nino asked, upon hearing Adrien's request for advice. _'What else could it be if it had Adrien so worried?'_ He reasoned _. 'Although he's learned to make friends, he's been practically alone for most of his life, having been homeschooled for the majority of it.'_

Adrien sighed, then replied flusteredly. "Yes, Nino... It's um...it's Marinette." Adrien didn't say anything about what happened that day. If Marinette wanted to tell them, she would.

"Marinette?" Nino exclaimed. He had been developing a bit of a crush on her himself, but if his bro liked her and was even ready to confess his feelings, he would gladly back off. "Ooooh, I get it! You're totally digging her shy and kind personality."

Adrien smiled, despite himself. If Adrien knew Marinette the way he thought he did, he knew she could be brave too as Ladybug. Incredibly brave. She was only really shy around him when he was himself. He still wondered why, but he supposed her shyness might just be due to his fame. What else could it be?

"Something like that," Adrien replied, with that same smile. "So, do you have any advice before I...talk to her?"

"Bro, have you seen how she gets around you?" He smiled, a knowing smile.

"Well, yeah...but I thought it's because-" Adrien didn't have time to say why before Nino interrupted him.

"Nah dude, she totally _adores_ you. You should just be yourself! Maybe write her a poem- or, if you want to get real personal... You know how she's into designing?"

* * *

 **Cut to Marinette:**

* * *

After their conversation, Tikki forced down a couple macaroons and rested some more, generally trying to get her strength up. Marinette, not having much to do, made sure her phone was on silent -it had been pretty quiet already, as she hadn't heard a few missed calls and texts from Alya- and soon went to sleep, feeling exhausted. She didn't talk to anyone before going to sleep, as, her parents had been in the living room later in the afternoon and she had been able to sneak past them. She woke up the next day, having slept til' after school hours. It was a Friday, though she didn't have to go to school. Self-pitying thoughts started to come to her, now fully awake with a slight headache.

 _'How can I have been so stupid?'_ Marinette thought, as she lay down on her bed next to Tikki, who was lying on top of the giant cat plushie supporting her pillow. Marinette cursed herself for having such thoughts, but one thing still bothered her overall _. 'My parents...'_ She had treated them terribly. They had just wanted to help and she had screwed it all up.

She decided to go downstairs to find them. But upon arriving in the kitchen, she didn't see her parents right away. She checked the kitchen, their bedroom and the living room as well, but didn't find them. Finally, she went to the lowest floor, only to find, they weren't in the bakery area either...they must've either been closed for the day or closed up early.

 _'And they must've gone out.'_ Marinette concluded. _'Probably for a walk around the city.'_

She pondered for a moment if she should call them, but decided against it. She wanted to talk to them in person and apologize.

She headed back to the living room and sat down. She knew she should just rest, but... She couldn't sleep anymore, especially not with this guilt, even if she wanted to. Might as well let Tikki sleep in peace for now too. She sat down on the living room couch then and decided to turn on the TV. Anything to stop her from being alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **Hawkmoth scene:**

* * *

 **"A rebellious daughter and distressed parents unsure of what to do to help her... A perfect treat for my freshly baked akumas."** Hawkmoth created an akuma in his hands. " **Fly away, my little akuma and evillize her!"**

Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Marinette's parents, were sitting on a bench in the park. Sabine was sobbing due to yesterday's events and Tom was comforting her. They did not notice the black and purple butterfly and the corrupting effects that came with it before it was too late.

 **'Cookie-Cutter, you are now able to exact your revenge upon the people of Paris for attacking your daughter. And only for the measly price of getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses for me! What do you say to this deal?'** Hawkmoth spoke in Sabine's head now that she had been akumatized.

"You have a deal, Hawkmoth." She said to him out loud as the corruption overtook her, turning her into the Cookie-Cutter, a villain with a chef's outfit with brown with black spots (like a chocolate-chip cookie), a black doctor's mask, large stitching needle, and of course, an enormous round cookie cutter.

* * *

 **Back to Marinette:**

* * *

Upon turning on the TV, Marinette found there was an emergency news report. She gasped upon seeing blurry, quickly-moving footage of a woman quickly cutting people apart with a cookie cutter ...and magically stitching them together again with mixed up body parts. The people who were targeted were highly impeded due to their mismatched limbs. However, they were not hurt, merely disfunctional for the time being. It was highly surrealistic scene. The news reporter, Nadja Chamack said there was no stopping this villain, who seemingly wanted to take out her rage on all of Paris' adults.

Finally, she saw a close up of this woman and... besides the doctor's mask covering most of her face...she looked just like her mom! And she looked angry.

Marinette knew she couldn't stay transformed as Ladybug with Tikki in this state, but she had to do something! She swiftly got ready, glancing at her phone which, in addition to Alya's, had a lot of missed calls and supportive messages from friends at school. She then got her exhausted kwami's approval, -putting her in a bag- and fled her home, running around town. She needed to find her mom.

* * *

 **Cut to Adrien:**

Adrien was in his room at home after a long day at school. Despite his best efforts, word of what had happened to Marinette had gotten out, -thanks to Sabrina, whose father was a cop and some of the witnesses from the day before- and he had been the target of a lot of questioning. Nino had been the only one understanding enough to drop it. But still, Adrien didn't feel like talking to anyone. Well, anyone except Marinette. He wanted to see her...even if he hadn't gotten her gift ready yet. (He knew he was going to get her a gift and he knew exactly _what_ he was gonna get her, but he had yet to purchase it.)

Adrien also knew that his father would not let him leave without an escort. And having his gorilla of a bodyguard there when he tried to talk to Marinette would probably make her even more shy around him.

He also still didn't know how he would break the news that he was Chat Noir to her yet, if he were to go see her without his gift. Even if he didn't have her gift yet, she needed to know as soon as possible... No, but it also needed to be perfect or she might hate him...still he was torn about what to do.

Adrien decided. He would go to the bakery as himself, then show her his kwami. Plagg had told him not to tell anyone his secret, but he didn't care. He knew about her kwami already, so he had to reveal himself as well, it was only fair.

Plagg was snacking on some camembert when Adrien suddenly spoke up. "Plagg! Claws out!"

"No...no! My camembert! Waaaait for meeeeee!" Plagg yelled as he was sucked into the ring. Then, Chat Noir snuck out of the house undetected.


	6. Chapter 6 : Cookie-Cutter part 2

**Thank you guys so much for almost 70 followers! You must really like this story! :D I'm so glad! I'm trying my best to continue it, so sorry if these chapters take forever, I really am trying! Dx After this chapter though, I'll really have to decide where I want to go with the story. I hope it doesn't take too long! Like I said in my description, I'm open to suggestions!**

 **Rose Tiger - Haha, glad I was able to invoke such feelings in you. xD**

 **achurney- Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is decent! xD**

 **coolygirl5130 - Glad you like. ;)**

 **Diana Fox - Hahaha, yeah! This story will have all the ships hopefully. xD And yeah, my dad drew the cover for me! It really is amazing!**

 **Saxon the Katty - Thanks a bunch! :D Really glad you feel that way! :)**

 **dogsrcool5 - Here ya go! ;D**

* * *

 **Start with Marinette:**

* * *

Marinette was frantic. She needed to find her mom and fast! Before she did something she regretted! She continued to run, and soon realized the civilians were running away from something and she saw a few grotesquely altered people as well.

One was hopping with one foot, the other having been detached by Cookie-Cutter. Others were crawling...It truly was as incredibly surreal as it had seemed on the news. She noticed they were escaping from the park area. _'That's where I need to go.'_ Marinette thought to herself.

She quickly opened her bag and picked up Tikki. She would have to transform, even with how weak Tikki was. She would have to purify the akuma in the end.

"Tikki, are you okay?" She asked in a panicked matter.

The kwami was exhausted, but she opened her eyes and addressed Marinette,

"Yes, Marinette. I'm-" She coughed suddenly and Marinette felt tears gather in her eyes at the sight of her, but no, she had to be strong.

"Is there any way to purify the akuma without transforming?" She asked, scared for her kwami's well-being.

"I-don't think we should do that. You won't have- *cough* your usual powers."

"But is there a way?"

"Yes. Just get me close enough...to the akuma and I can...purify it. I'll be ready." The kwami responded.

* * *

 **Cut to Chat Noir:**

* * *

Chat Noir was about to go the bakery, when he heard a commotion coming from the park. He swooped down from the top of a building and found the source. It appeared to be an akumatized villain.

He was about to confront her, -he wasn't sure if Ladybug would show up soon and anyway, he needed to stop her from attacking people for now- when a man, who he recognized from the bakery as Marinette's father, ran up to him.

"Wait! Chat Noir!" Tom Dupain yelled for him to stop, so he did.

"Please go easy on her! She's had a rough time." He begged.

"I'll...try." Chat Noir said in an understanding manner. He hated seeing innocent people akumatized. And even worse, when people blamed the akumatized villains for their actions.

Unfortunately, Cookie-Cutter had already noticed Chat Noir at this point and had finished attacking the other civilians present in the park. Chat Noir barely had time to react, only attempting to push her away, when she swooped in and-

she cut off his right hand and part of his arm with the heart-shaped cookie cutter.

Chat Noir didn't feel a thing as he jumped backwards, but when he looked down at his hand, there was only a stub where it used to be. He attempted to move his hand, only to see it moving on the ground ahead of him. There was no doubt about it. This was due to the miraculous' magic. Still, even if her powers wouldn't kill him, he'd have to be careful not to be completely incapacitated by her.

"Chat Noir! Yield now and give me your miraculous! I don't want to have to hurt you. You did save my daughter from the real villains, the adults of Paris. But if you don't submit, I will not hesitate to take you down!"

Chat Noir hesitated. He now realized who she was for sure. She was _**Marinette's**_ mother. He really didn't want to have to fight her, but he knew that he'd be no use to Paris without his Miraculous, especially if Hawkmoth were able to take over. And he knew Ladybug/Marinette would understand.

"Sorry ma'am. But I can't do that. Milady would never forgive me." He said with humor, though inside he was conflicted.

"Very well. You leave me no choice..." She readied her cookie cutter which glinted in the sun.

 **"Mom! No!"** A new voice yelled. Chat Noir looked and it was Marinette. She...wasn't transformed.

* * *

 **Marinette's POV:**

* * *

Marinette ran up to her mom, who looked even more terrifying up close, with her cookie cutter readied. Still, she knew it was her mom and she wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Marinette spotted Chat Noir's hand on the ground and suddenly got an idea. She ran over and picked it up by the arm.

"Stay out of this, dear." Cookie-Cutter said gently, but Marinette shook her head.

"No, I won't." She said as she began to walk over to her mom. "I won't because, I love you mom." She said as she enveloped her mom in a hug. Hawkmoth was now yelling at Cookie-Cutter in her head, but she didn't care as she returned the hug and sobbed, dropping her tools of destruction.

Marinette suddenly yelled, "Now Chat! Activate your cataclysym!"

Chat activated it quickly, with a loud yell of, "Cataclysm!" Marinette pulled away from her mom, who was utterly defeated at this point and collapsed to the ground on her knees. Holding Chat's arm, Marinette set it onto the cookie-cutter on the ground, causing it to crumble away and free the akuma inside.

She opened her bag and Tikki was ready as she said she would be. She flew out and touched the akuma, purifying it instantly. She slowly levitated down, exhausted, and Marinette caught her, putting her back in the bag. The only one who saw this exchange was Chat Noir as Marinette's mom was crying and Marinette's dad was hiding. Soon everyone else in the park reformed to their normal selves and the magic returned everything to how it was prior to the incident.

Marinette and Chat Noir were now facing each other and they locked eyes for a moment, each perhaps trying to guess what the other was thinking.

Before they could say anything, Marinette's dad rushed out from hiding and yelled, "Sweetheart, you're safe!" Then he noticed Marinette as well and said, "You're both safe!" He picked up Marinette's mom, who had stopped crying, in a hug and Marinette as well. From the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Chat Noir depart the scene.


	7. Chapter 7 : Meeting your Maker

**Author's note: _Sorry I took so long with this story again. I have too many stories and they're all so fun to write! ;_; I know this chapter is short, but I hope you guys like it anyway! :') The name of this chapter came from... somewhere I guess._** _ **And well...It's not quite a dramatic as Marinette meeting God. xD Also,** **I'll hopefully wrap up the story pretty soon! Now for...** **Review** **-y time!**_

 **Rose Tiger - Marinette's parents are just total sweethearts in my book. I love when they go all out protecting their daughter, even if it's as a villain. *Knowing laughter echoes throughout your room at that and your question too***

 **achurney - Thank you! :D Sorry you had to wait quite a while though... Also...This chapter is centered on Marinette, but we should see things with Adrien next chapter! :)))**

 **Guest - Thanks! That's a good thing to note for chapter 3! :) I feel like Adrien would honestly feel that way, both about Ladybug and Marinette or the lovely images he's painted of them at that point at least. :D**

 **mayuralover - No problem! And thank you for your review! :D And yeah! :) I mean, she is apparently one of the most powerful kwamis, so I guess I thought they must have some powers they can use on their own too!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Meeting your Maker**

* * *

The next day, -which was a Saturday luckily- Marinette had awoken to find Tikki already awake. Tikki had been asleep since their exploits in the park the day before and Marinette was ecstactic to have found her awake on a pillow next to her. Now, she treaded to the so-called Master's place of residence, wondering what this was all about... and feeling apprehensive. She honestly trusted Tikki's judgement above even her own -in this case at least-, however.

At first, Tikki had just seemed thoughtful earlier this morning.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Are you feeling better Tikki?" Marinette inquired hopefully._

 _Tikki simply nodded lightly, still lost in thought. "I still need to be healed. I think it is time we meet the master."_

 _"Wh-what do you mean?" Marinette asked. If Tikki was loyal to someone -other than her-, then could this mean...they were the one who chose to give her the ladybug miraculous, inhabited by Tikki? But who was it exactly?_

 _"You'll see." Tikki had said simply and they had set off soon after._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

After recalling what had happened, Marinette (and Tikki) soon arrived at a mysterious massage shop and following Tikki's instruction, Marinette went inside.

There appeared to be another customer currently being taken care of, but the old man massaging him quickly turned his attention more towards Marinette and when she explained she had a giant South American species of beetle for a pet who needed his care, he was also quick to question her on the _**exact**_ species.

"It's a uh...um..." Marinette began, stuttering, then promptly gave up. "A...ladybird?" Surely he couldn't tie that to her being Ladybug, if he wasn't the "Master" Tikki had spoken of. She had even used the British English name for one. But his eyes lit up. And then, he dismissed his customer from his -probably paid- massage therapy in a frenzy of shooing him away. He then closed the door and swiftly put a divider in front of it.

"Not very creative, are you?" The old man stated and Marinette flushed. She would've thought of a better excuse if she hadn't already guessed he was "the Master".

"I'll have you know I'm an aspiring designer, thank you very much!" She somewhat blurted out, before flushing even harder.

The old man simply laughed. "Still, you should be more careful. These are troubling times we live in. Now...what was it you wanted to show me?"

Marinette took out Tikki, who now flew over to him, clearing recognizing him. "Master Fu!" She exclaimed, heading towards him, before she began to struggle to levitate.

Master Fu chuckled again, albeit somewhat sadly. "Now now, you're exhausted and frankly, a little ill. Please rest while I complete the ritual."

Marinette watched as Master Fu completed...whatever this was. He rang some gong-like thing and at the end, he even brought Tikki some herbs...no wait, were those...clovers?

He noticed Marinette looking and stated, "Only one four leaf, you're certainly _**lucky**_ I had a pot of them growing. I suppose good luck does come around eventually if you wish it upon someone else close to you."

Marinette gulped. Tikki **had** mentioned using some sort of good luck power on her which had saved her. Too bad it had had such dire consequences though. Tikki seemed better now though, as she flew up to another Kwami the old man was now revealed to have had and talked to them. After a while though, Marinette felt awkward. (Even more so than usual, yes.) She didn't know what to say now.

As if to address this thought, Tikki turned back towards her.

"Tell him what happened." She urged. Marinette knew exactly what she meant. How they'd been attacked and probably risked her secret identity. Would Master Fu take Tikki away if he knew? Marinette sighed first, then forced herself to speak up.

"I think there might be someone who _**knows**_ about me...being Ladybug." She started. And Master Fu was all ears as he asked a simple question, not revealing his true emotions.

"Who?" He asked Marinette.

"Well...it could have been Chat Noir...and if that's the case, I don't think he would tell anyone, but... ...There's also the possibility that it was this boy from my class who was there afterwards. I trust him as well, but I still don't think he should know... And now, I have to face both of them because I'm not sure who it was!"

"How did you come to this conclusion?" The old man asked simply and Marinette replied, telling him how she was attacked and how Chat Noir had saved her before she passed out. Then, she told him how Tikki was then in her bag despite having phased through it. And also how no one else could have put her back in there besides those two.

"But I think whoever it was was trying to help me by having put her back in the bag...I really don't think they would tell my secret to anyone." Marinette concluded.

"I see..." Master Fu stated mystically. He didn't seem mad at the very least and Marinette simply nodded, worried.

Little did she know this would be the least of her worries soon. Okay, maybe that wasn't quite true, but she'd soon be carrying an even larger burden...

The burden of _**someone else's**_ secret.

"You should speak to Adrien." Master Fu now said, with a knowing smile.


End file.
